Twins ReWrite
by MissLilly235045
Summary: What if James didn't constantly pester Lilly to go out with him? What if Remus had a twin sister who is liked by Sirius? Enough What-If's, and here's the story. If u don't like, don't read. Rewite of my other story Twins. Set in 5th Year. R & R please...


**Hey guys, I just wanted to get this story of my mind. Anyway, here's some character info.**

Basic Info About The Members Of Star:

_All the members of Pixie know about Remus' Lycanthropy and are really suportive. They are all in 5th year and all of them are really attractive. They are wanted by most boys, but Lilly and Lizzy are the only ones available. Lilly is wanted by James Potter, and Lizzy is wanted by Sirius Black. But, Remus is very protective of them. Frank is replacing Peter in the Maraunders because I need Peter to be in Slytherin for later in the story._

Lilly Evans:

_Lilly is 5"5, and she has long, reddish-brown hair with bright green eyes. She is a member of the group Pixie. Her animagus form is a Doe. She plays the guitar and also sings. Her, Lizzy and Remus live with their friends (Tara, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Edgar and Sam.) Her family hate her so all of the girls consider each other as family._

Lizzy Lupin:

_Lizzy is the twin of Maraunder Remus Lupin. Her and Remus ran away from home when their mum got re-married, and made them use the attic for their room. Their little sisters Amy and Lucy came to live with them when social services took them away. They let them stay with Lizzy and Remus. She is also a member of Pixie, and her animagus form is a female Wolf. She plays the guitar and also sings. She has long dark brown hair that she died (it used to be the same colour as Remus') and bright blue eyes. She has helped her brother and his Lycanthorpy ever since he was bitten and is 5"7._

Alice Maisly:

_Alice has long light brown hair and brown eyes. She's 5"7 and__ she ran away when her family didn't approve of her relationship with Frank Longbottom. Her animagus form is a Raven and is a member of Pixie. She sings but mostly plays the keyboard._

Dorcas Meadows:

_Dorcas has short dirty blonde haira and grey eyes. She stayed with Lizzy when her parents were killed by Death Eaters. She is in a relationship with Edgar Bones. She plays the drums, and her animagus is a Tiger. She's a member of Pixie aswell and is 5"6._

Tara Linnel:

_Tara has cropped starwberry-blonde hair, has a light pink streak and she's 5"6. She's got purple eyes and her animagus form is a unicorn. She ran away when her parents died of dragon pox and her aunt and cousins made her their personal slave. She plays the base and is a member of Pixie aswell._

Alyx Kyne:

_Alyx has proper ginger hair, unlike Lilly's. She has brown eyes, and is 5"7. She is a member of Pixie and her animagus form is an Asian Golden Cat. She ran away when her parents tried to make her have an arranged marrige and told her if she didn't marry him, she couldn't live with them. She's been living with Lizzy ever since. She plays the guitar._

**Anyways, on with the story...**

Chapter 1

Lilly looked outside her comartment window and sighed. She turned around to see Lizzy drawing in her notepad, Alice and Tara on the floor playing gobstones and Dorcas and Alyx watching them, on the other seats across from them. Lizzy turned over a page and wrote something in her notepad. She passed it to Lilly. It said:  
><em>Wanna go see Moony?<em>

Lilly wrote back a reply:

**Sure. Let's go.**

They both looked at each other and got up. The others looked at them and Lizzy said they were gonna sort some things out. They walked down the train to the Maraunder and Friend's compartment. As usual, James and Sirius were stuffing their faces, Frank and Edgar were playing wizards chess and Remus was reading the daily prophet. Lilly went to him and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Frank said.

"C'mon." Lizzy said. They walked out of the compartment to see a group of Slytherins around Lucy and her friends compartment. Remus ran there the fastest. He, Frank and Edgar pushed through the crowd with Lizzy, Lilly, James and Sirius behind them. In the compartment, they saw Bella Black, Nacrissa Black and Regulus Black all having their wands out. Lucius Malfoy had Lucy up against the wall, threateningly and Lucy's friends had their wands pointed at the Slytherins. As soon as they saw Remus, they put their wands away. Lilly, James and Sirius cursed the three Slytherins and Remus went up to Malfoy.

"Get away from my sister!" Remus growled, threateningly into one of Malfoy's ears. Lizzy went up to the other.

"You know what Hagrid was saying about Unicorns killing Male's that came close to their young, well, if your not careful, you may end up like that. Or, becoming a permanent saprano. Now, get out." She said menacingly. Malfoy dropped Lucy and sturrted out of the compartment. Remus silently hexed him and Malfoy, unbeknownest to him, turned the colour red and gold. Lilly, Lizzy and Remus all hugged Lucy and made sure she was okay. They walked out of the compartment and all went to their own compartments to get changed. Soon, they were at Hogwarts and were travelling upto the castle in the carridges. The sorting and Dumbledor's speech went by fast and they were soon tucking into the feast.

"So, when are we gonna practice?" Alice asked Lizzy. She thought for a moment, then looked at Lilly. Lilly gave her a bemused look.

"Tomorrow." Lilly said, shaking her head whilst laughing. Then, when Dumbledore bade them goodnight. The other girls went up to the dormitory, while Lilly and Remus leaded the 1st years to their dorm's. When the first years finally went upstairs, they collapsed onto the couches.

"What do you wanna do now?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence. Remus shrugged in reply. Lilly thought for a moment, then shouted up the stairs. Suddenly, the other Maraunders and Pixies came down and sat with them. "Does anyone wanna play truth or dare?"

**Reviews? Please, as little flames as possible...**


End file.
